


All I want for Christmas...

by 13_of_Spades



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Erwin without arm, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hange can't cook, Levi Swears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13_of_Spades/pseuds/13_of_Spades
Summary: This is plotless story. Endless FLUFF with some swearing from Levi's part.Just an easy snack for Christmas.Basically... join Levi and his little family during the festive day!
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Eren Yeager, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Kudos: 21





	All I want for Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [visual_egoist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/visual_egoist/gifts).



> I am not good with the happy stories (as you might noticed, if you looked at something else I did). Also... Christmas fics are all the same (sorry fellow creators).  
> Unless I kill someone, make the tree burn or simply put my world into apocalypse, I can't write good Christmas story. So sorry, if you decide to read this.
> 
> But it was written as a request from my friend.  
> And even though I am SUPER BAD at this, I gave it a shot.
> 
> So... Thank's for stopping by, for giving this story a chance.
> 
> Merry Christmas.

„What a fucking stupid idea… that bitch…“ the short ravenette murmured under his nose, while he was trying to stuff the tree into their elevator, because there was NO WAY he would drag this shit to the 5th floor. Pick some pretty tree they said. But the pretty trees were HUGE AS FUCK!

„Fucking… big ass tree!“ He finally managed to get into the elevator and even press the button of his floor. God damn, this was the last time he went to get a Christmas tree ALONE. Next time he should take Erwin. Or Eren. God, he would gladly take Mikasa with him! From all of them she was the most responsible one.

Out of the elevator it was piece of cake. But when he opened the door of their apartment, the sweet smell of gingerbread and chocolate mixed with cinnamon hit him like a hammer. Straight in his face. Great.

“HEY! Delivery you ASS!” he shouted, because if something, he didn’t want to drag this thing anymore. It was huge, heavy, prickly… and overall disgusting. He was waiting for Hange, but instead of her Erwin’s head popped up from the kitchen door.

“Oh! You’re back already!”

“Yes, I am. And I would appreciate, if SOMEONE would take this THING where it belongs.”

Erwin smiled at him with his perfect white teeth. But did he help him? No. He just disappeared again in the kitchen. Levi snorted. As expected, he has to do that alone. Again. Because no one was here and Erwin was simply useless. Handsome, but useless. So he took his shoes off, his coat and slowly started walking with the tree to the living room, to – hopefully – put it in the stand. And unwrap the net to give the tree more freedom again. And like this the brats can decorate it, while he would be calmly drinking his tea, wearing that horrible green sweater Hange got him last year… and the ugly red hat with white pompon.

After some more cursing he was finally able to say his job here was done. And… that was it. With huge sight he got to the kitchen and was absolutely baffled with the sight. It was… a mess.

“What the fuck have you done to my kitchen?!”

“Oh, Levi! Just… you know… some baking and stuff?”

That was what he could see.

Flour everywhere. One burned baking tin… Hange, Eren, Jean and even Nanaba covered in flour and bits that looked like some cookie batter?

“Fuck this shit… I’m out. But you all… will clean this mess. And take a shower. And where the fuck is Mike?”

“He went to buy some wine? He has the nose for it.” Levi sighed.

“And Mikasa and Armin?”

“Wrapping presents for everyone in the bedroom.” He nodded. The most dependable people left to be at peace, leaving this lot unsupervised. Well, what a perfect Christmas day… right? Just perfect.

“And what about that freckled kid? The… um… what was his name again? The one horse face is dating?”

“It’s Marco! Levi, you can at least remember his name, since he’s your assistant!” said Jean, slightly offended. Well, of course Levi remembered his name. Somehow. But he was so used to call him Freckles, that he tends to let his name slip his mind.

“So where is Marco? I thought he was in charge of the kitchen?”

“Um… well… you know…” His eyebrows twitched.

“Yes?”

“He had to leave to pick something up. It was urgent and so… yeah.”

Levi’s shoulders dropped.

“Okay, fine. Will he come back?”

“Yes! Actually, he should be back any minute now.”

“Fine. He’s in charge of the Christmas tree. Got it? Tell that to him. And I am going to take a shower. You lot… will clean this place. And it will be spotless. Understood?”

“Yes, sir!” came from all of them.

“Fine.”

He took his sweet time in the bathroom, because the hot water was like a blessing. And he for sure needed to recharge his batteries before all of them gather together again and he will have to be sociable.

Yet he can’t say he hates Christmas. All of the ones close to him will be there. And he for sure enjoyed that. Because it was special occasion, when everyone gathered at the same time.

So when he left, fresh and clean, in newly washed clothes, everyone was there already.

Mike with the wine supply, which might last for five months for normal person, Freckles with huge box of something that looked dangerously similar to Christmas decorations… and the rest of the lot cleaning the kitchen and themselves (as possible as it was in the kitchen). The freckled boy was already in charge, yet clearly in shock. And definitely sure he won’t leave them alone ever again.

“Ah… Levi, sir… I am so sorry for the mess they made!”

Yes. The boy started apologizing as a first thing since he noticed Levi. But he only waved it off.

“It’s okay. They didn’t kill themselves, so it’s fine. And just the tin is done. But no big deal. At least you came back, Freckles.”

“Y-yes sir.”

“Cut it, kid. It’s Levi.”

“O-okay!”

God, this boy was so sweet and cute that almost hurt. And this sunshine was dating horse face. How… That was something he did not understand. At all. Well… he has even less to say. He was dating one-armed man and his best friend was extremely chaotic lady. Yes… what a life. And even though he would never admit it out loud, he cherished this small family of his. His partner, his faraway cousin and their friends.

They all were part of his little world and he was… proud he has these amazing people around him.

After another half an hour of cleaning the kitchen and saving the rest of their feast, they gathered in the living room to decorate the huge green monster Levi brought home.

The box Marco brought indeed had lot of Christmas decoration in it. And in Levi’s eyes they were beautiful. And even though his first plan was to just sit and watch them all being festive, just drinking his tea… this didn’t last long. Because soon he accompanied them by the tree to help with it’s decorating, while the most ruined people were taking their turn in the shower. It was fun and they all tried their best not to break anything they got. The more when they learned about some of the decorations being made by Marco’s family. Being it glass or fabric, natural materials, they treated them with care and Levi was now even more fond of this quiet boy.

Later they were all occupying possible seats, drinking tea, coffee and hot chocolate, talking and occasionally looking at their beautiful tree, under which Mikasa and Armin brought all their nicely wrapped presents. Could be… something better than this? Levi couldn’t think of anything else. He was surrounded by his loved ones, sitting next to his partner, who had to choose, if he wanted to hug him, or drink his coffee. But he didn’t mind his lovers handicap. Okay, it was annoying at times, but he still loved him. Some lost limb couldn’t change that. Never.

“I really wish I could see the sellers face, when Levi picked up the tree!” said Hange and Levi simply rolled his eyes.

“Tse… bitch.”

They all laughed to this. And Levi might have look annoyed as hell, but he wasn’t. His friends were bunch of idiots, but…

He enjoyed the dinner Nanaba and Moblit prepared. The cookies Marco could save were also delicious, Mike got them the best wine… And when the tree was shining with colorful Christmas lights, kids were sitting on the floor and giving the presents to the bunch of tired adults, who took their precious day off to be here together.

So yes, Levi was really fond of this moment and all these people. He was watching Eren and Jean bickering over the box of Lego, Marco and Armin trying to save the situation and Mikasa completely ignoring them, because she got the new sewing machine she wanted. Yes. Kids. They can be 20, but they are still the same, Levi thought, while holding pair of warm slippers with wool inside of them. Yes.

“I love Christmas.”


End file.
